We Are More Than Friends Now
by Xanite
Summary: [In-Progress & Feedback Appreciated] A new school year, and quickly Stan and Kyle discover that after some acts of curiosity that there is more to their relationship then they had ever thought...
1. Chapter 1 : A New Year, The Reunion

The summer had come to an end, the fresh snow laid on the ground and for fifteen year old Stan Marsh this was the start of a new and exciting chapter of his life, he and his friends had decided to spend the last month of summer vacation to decide what study options they wanted to take, this was their chance to get some experience in an area they wanted to work with. Now with his mind made up he eagerly awaits seeing his friends again!

Stan had everything packed in his backpack, now all he needed was to put on his shoes, he swiftly grabbed them from the shoe rack and quickly slid into them, just as he finished tying his shoes he noticed his dad coming down the stairs carrying a bunch of papers, it appeared as though Randy was struggling a bit, mostly because he couldn't see in front of him due to the height of the stack.

"Ah, Dad! Let me give you a hand with those!" Stan said as he quickly sprinted halfway up the staircase and grabbing roughly half the stack off his dad. He then quickly got down stairs and sprinted into the kitchen putting the stack of paper down on the kitchen table, and within a few seconds Randy followed who, as he put his stack of papers next to the other on the table let out sigh of relief as he said thanks to Stan.

"Now Stan, you do know that these study options you pick are very important they will most likely decide how your studies shape in the future, so I'm sure I don't have to remind you to make sure you pick something you REALLY enjoy doing." Said Randy has he grabbed the cup of coffee that Sharon passed him.

"Yeah, I know dad. You don't need to worry, I'm not a little kid anymo-" Said Stan who had been interrupted by his mother before he had a chance to finish his sentence.

"Now Randy… Both you and I know Stanley has spent the past month going through his options and I'm sure he has decided on the right ones for him, and besides he's right… He's not a little kid anymore, we have to allow him to make his own decisions and let him follow them through." Said Sharon packing and passing Stan his lunch.

Stan put the bagged lunch into his backpack then proceeded to fling his backpack over his shoulder, he then turned to his parents and smiled and said "I'll see you later, I don't wanna be late on the first day." And with that his parents nodded at him, and he made his way to the front door, putting his keys in his jeans pocket and saying to himself "This is it, this is gonna be awesome!", and with that he was out of his house and headed towards the more then familiar bus stop.

As he walked down the street, he enjoyed the cool air against his face. He took a second to turn on his iPod, but before he could put his headphones around his head he heard someone shouting his name, he quickly looked up and noticed Kyle was stood waving at him from the bus stop.

"S-Stan, hey Stan!" shouted Kyle enthusiastically, with a huge grin on his face. Stan proceeded to run the up the rest of the hill to the bus stop, as he reached the top of the hill he took a second to catch his breath before looking at his friend, it was easy to tell he was really looking forward to seeing Kyle again.

"Hey dude! It's been a whole month since we've last talked or even seen each other, how you doin'?" Said Stan eagerly wanting to catch up with his friend before the bus arrived.

Kyle smirked at Stan, then shrugged as he pointed to his hair which was long, straight and running down from the back of his hat. "Last week my dad and I went fishing, and after some talking I decided I wanted to go for a new look. At first I was not too sure on the changes, but now I like them." Said Kyle in a happy tone.

"That's awesome dude! How you've got your hair now really does suit you well." Said Stan, feeling proud for his best friend for being more confident in himself.

Stan and Kyle then just talked about random things including video games and music, but neither had thought about asking about what study options the other had picked. The bus pulled up just a few minutes into the conversation. The boys got on the bus and made their way to the back of bus, waving to their friends as they walked past. As they reached their usual seats at the back of the bus they put their backpacks on the available rack above the seats and then proceeded to sit down next to each other.

After a few seconds it had hit Kyle that he forgot to ask Stan about his study options whilst they were waiting at the bus stop, he was curious as to what Stan had picked. "Oh yeah! Stan, what did you pick for your study option? I'm so curious!" Said Kyle, very excited.

Stan looked at Kyle for a second and laughed before saying in a teasing manor "Oh no you don't Kyle! what did YOU pick? if you want to know mine now, then you'll have to tell me YOURS first." Kyle looked Stan, raised an eye brow and said "Oh so that's how you're playing, IS IT?!" Kyle reached into his pocket and grabbed what appeared to be a notepad, curious as to what its pages contained Stan learned forward towards the notepad. Kyle flipped open the cover and then flipped through some of the pages before letting out an "Ah-Ha!" and turning the notepad around to show Stan. Stan grabbed the notepad to get a closer look and flipped through some of the pages seeing page after page of drawings of mythical creatures and extracts of Kyle's imagination, inspired by their many adventures over the years. "After all our adventures we've had over the years and all the things we've seen, I came to a conclusion that I wanted to study art and design, I mean with all experiences to pull from there is NOTHING that my imagination can't come up with, and the possibilities of where I can go with this are ENDLESS!" Said Kyle, who then took his notepad back, slipped it back into his pocket then looked at Stan and said "Your turn now, Stan." Kyle then learnt back into his seat looking at Stan and awaiting his answer.

Stan sat for a second, and rubbed the back of his neck before turning to Kyle and saying "Well… Believe it or not, I actually came to the same conclusion myself." Kyle's eyes widened and he sat up "Dude… Dude, no freakin' way! This is awesome." Said Kyle in both shock and excitement. Stan nodded and said "Yeah! We get to be in most of our classes together, this is going to be so awesome!" Both Stan and Kyle high-fived, the sound of the hands slapping caused a few heads to turn from other students on the bus.

Now the bus was pulling into the bus space just outside South Park High School, everyone started pouring off the bus, with Stan and Kyle being the last ones off the bus, as the buses doors closed behind them they looked forward and noticed two familiar faces, there stood two boys leaning on the flag pole near the school doors...


	2. Chapter 2 : Kids Back At School

It had only been a month since the whole gang was last together, but to them it had felt like an eternity. Kenny and Cartman were talking to each other, just having a quick catch-up, much like Stan and Kyle did at the bus stop.

As Kenny leaned further onto the flag pole Cartman raised the camera that was attached to a leather strap around his neck and snapped a picture of Kenny learning against the flag pole. "Sweet, I knew photography was my calling, I'm killer at it bro!" said Cartman as lowered his camera. Kenny simply shrugged, looked at Cartman and said "Yeah, yeah Cartman you've told me this a thousand times already!" As Kenny was about to lift his hood he heard a familiar voice call out…

"Hey Kenny! Kenny, dude it's us!" Shouted Stan. Kyle waving at them with a huge grin on his face expressing excitement. The four boys began walking towards each other, each taking a notepad out of their pockets and holding it in their hands, when they got close together they stood in silence for a few seconds, enjoying the moment of being together again.

"Okay, okay, so! Kenny, Cartman what have you picked as your study options?" Said Kyle, breaking the silence. Before anyone else could say anything Cartman took a step forward then grinned at Kyle and said "Don't be sneaky, jew! You and Stan got here AFTER us, so you and Stan have to go first!" Kyle let out a sigh before shrugging before looking at Cartman and just saying "Fine." Kyle then proceeded to flip through his notepad, then when he found a page with drawings he liked the most he turned the notepad around to show Kenny and Cartman. "I've decided to take up art and design. After all our adventures and everything we've seen, I don't think there is an idea out there that I couldn't work with!"

"Well, guess it's my turn now…" said Stan as he started to flip through his notepad, after finding the page he was looking for he let out an "Ah ha!" then turned the notepad around to show the others. "I've also decided to go for art and design…" he paused for a second as he rubbed the back of neck "I have the same reasoning as Kyle." After that he returned the notepad to his pocket. Cartman shrugged and said "You two SURE you didn't go over this together? I remember us AGREEING this decision had to be made by each of us, as individuals!" It was easy to tell that Cartman was annoyed that both Stan and Kyle had picked the same study option, it wasn't out of the ordinary for Cartman to just jump to a conclusion. Kyle chuckled before calmly saying "Calm down, fatass. We didn't come to this decision together." Stan then added to Kyle's statement by saying "Yeah, I was surprised when Kyle told me on the bus ride, that he had picked art and design to." Cartman just folded his arms, looked at Stan then Kyle and paused for a second before smirking and saying "Okay… cool." He then looked at Kenny gesturing him to go next.

Kenny stepped forward and quickly flipped the notepad a few pages, before turning the notepad around to reveal a crudely drawn music note. "I've decided I want to study music. After I told my dad, he took me to Pal's Music Place and got me this AWESOME guitar!" Kenny flung the guitar holder off his shoulder, laid it on the ground and opened the case, to which the other boys just said "Wow…" as they saw the shiny and custom designed guitar, it was shiny black with a flame pattern on it. Kenny then put the guitar back in the holder and flung it back over his shoulder, he wasn't wearing a backpack so that made carrying the guitar around much, much easier for him.

"That's great Kenny, glad to see your families not as poor anymore." Said Cartman as he stepped forward, to which Kenny and the others just frowned at Cartman, not wanting to verbally approach his comment. Cartman that cleared his throat before putting one of his hands under the camera around his neck and raising it slightly. "After much deliberation as to where to take my many talents, I've decided to study photography, I could become something awesome like a freelance journalist!" said Cartman with an excited and smug look on his face. The boys just looked at each other for a second, then Stan smirked and said "Well, as long as you aren't taking year book photos we should all be fine." Cartman raising one eyebrow turned to Stan and replied by saying "Oh, just you wait Stan… Just you wait…" to which all the boys started laughing.

With that the school bell rang, signifying that now was the time for everyone to start making their way to their form class. "Well, there goes first bell. We better head in before second bell, we don't want detention on our first day." Said Kyle, to which Stan and Kenny nodded in agreement. The boys then approached the school entrance and walked through doorway into the main lobby, then made their way into the main corridor.

When they entered the main hallway they were greeted by Mr. Garrison, holding a clip board and a pen, for the past few years Mr. Garrison instructed students on which form class they got assigned to, seemed like this year Mr. Garrison drew the short straw again. He turned around and noticed the boys, "Oh hey boys, great to see you again this year…" he said while rolling his eyes in the typical fashion he was known for. "Alright so, let me see… Stan, Kyle and Kenny you boys are in form D9 as for Eric, your form is D7. Both rooms are to the end of this corridor, now hurry you don't want to be late." The boys thanked Mr. Garrison and started making their way to their class rooms. Cartman began complaining about being in a separate form class, pulling his old rant about the school being against him. Kyle wasn't really paying attention, all that was running through his mind was a WHOLE YEAR with less Cartman.

As the boys walked the corridor they noticed the rooms as they walked past D4, D5, D6 and they stopped outside D7. Cartman sighed and said "Well, this is my class, guess I'll see you guys later or something…" obviously still annoyed at the school for assigning him to a different form class. Kyle put his hand on Cartman's shoulder and said "Ah, don't worry Cartman we'll see you in some of our other classes, it's not that big of a deal." Cartman hadn't noticed Kyle winking at Stan and Kenny while saying that. "Yeah, relax Cartman, there will be people you know here to." Said Stan. Cartman's mood seemed to lift a bit, no longer looking annoyed. Cartman stepped forward and the very moment he opened the door a resounding "Oh, hi Eric!" from within the room, Cartman instantly slammed the door shut again and turned to the others… "Oh fuck… It's Butters… Why Butters… WHY?! WHY ME?! JESUS CHRIST!" exclaimed Cartman obviously both shocked and annoyed. Stan, Kyle and Kenny where just snickering. "It's fine… IT'S FINE! I'VE GOT THIS! I'M SUPER COOL, so I won't let his fucking annoying face bring me down." Said Cartman, who then with a deep breath opened the door and stepped inside, as he closed the door all that could be heard was Butters saying "You can sit next to me Eric!" Closely followed by a loud groan from Cartman.

Stan, Kyle and Kenny now continue to their form class, and start laughing at how Cartman's school year luck had started out. It wasn't long before the laughter stopped and the boys found themselves outside their form class, strangely enough the door was locked, Stan looked up to double check the markings on the window. "Yup, this is D9, what gives?" said Kenny, looking around. Then suddenly the boys hear a familiar voice from the row of lockers ahead of them "Hey, you guys in D9 to?" said Craig as he closed the door to his locker. "Oh hi Craig, yes we are… But the door is locked, what's going on?" asked Kyle. Craig walked closer to the boys, readjusted his backpack and said "Mackey came by earlier, before first bell and said our teacher was running late and would be here by second bell." The boys looked at each other a second before looking back to Craig. "Thanks, Craig. Guess we'll just wait around with you until our teacher shows up." Craig instantly replied saying "Yup." and then leaning on the wall between the lockers and the classroom door, he then looked around and noticed several students just gathered by their lockers. "I guess some of the stragglers around here are with us." The boys began looking around, Kyle looked at his watch and said "It's close to nine o'clock when the second bell rings, and classes start…" After a few minutes of waiting the boys just slouched on the lockers close by, by this point the second bell had come and gone and the boys started to become impatient. "I think he's here… Finally." Said Craig as he put the magazine he was looking at back in his backpack. It was indeed the teacher, who started to unlock the door and said "Sorry, about being late everyone." He then opened the door and said "Okay everyone, go and take your seats and I'll be back real soon, I just need to get our register." And with that he quickly darted down the corridor again.

Everyone flooded into the room, picking where they wanted to sit. Craig sat next to Clyde and Wendy sat with Bebe at the front of the class. Stan and Kyle decided to sit at the top corner of the class, close to the windows, they took a second to look around the room and it seemed oddly familiar, thought Stan as he put his backpack next to his desk. "Say Kyle, isn't this the same room we had art class in last year?" said Stan, now sitting in his chair. Kyle now also sat in his chair looked around "Huh… Y-yeah, I think it is dude." Said Kyle as he looked at some of the pieces of art pinned to the display boards behind them. After a few seconds Kenny walked into the class room, closely followed by their teacher. Kenny sat in the desk between Stan and Kyle that was in the middle row. "Hey dude, where have you been? You said you was going to the bathroom and never came back." Said Stan, curious as to what took Kenny so long. Kenny turned to Stan "Yep! Sometimes nature likes to take its sweet ass time." Said Kenny winking at Stan.

"Alright everyone, before we begin I need to take register." Said the teacher as he began scanning the names on the list. The students each responded to their names. Then when the teacher got to the last three names on his register he looked up "Well, well… Stan, Kyle and Kenny. Great to see you again this year." The boys looked up, now recognizing that this was their art teacher from last year, they wondered why they didn't recognize him sooner! They smiled and nodded at their teacher, Kenny then raised his hand, chuckled and said "Sorry, Mr. Thoth, we didn't recognize ya!" To which Mr. Thoth chuckled, stood up and made his way to the front of his desk, he leaned slightly onto the desk. Everyone looked forward, awaiting what their teacher was about to say…

"Firstly, sorry about being late. Several blocked roads made me have to take the extremely long way here…" he then quickly let out a sigh before speaking again. "Anyway! Welcome to the tenth grade! As some of you know I'm Mr. Thoth and I'm your form teacher for the remainder of time you are here at South Park High School. If you have any problems or just need some advice, please don't hesitate to come talk to me. I'm here to help YOU." The first day back was always known as an easy day, not much was done in terms of studies, and it was more about getting everything organized for the rest of the year.

The whole day had gone quite smoothly for the boys, hearing Cartman complain about Butters and having Mr. Adler as his form teacher was a highlight for Kyle. Stan and Wendy had spent some time talking, they had stopped dating the previous year after finding that their relationship had become boring for them, and agreed they had more fun just being good friends. Kenny had spent a lot of day doing what Kenny does best, just laze around.

On the bus ride back, Cartman had took a picture of him, Stan, Kyle and Kenny sat together. As his and Kenny's stop came up, he simply got up and waved and made his way off the bus. Kenny said his goodbyes to Stan and Kyle as he made his way off the bus.

Stan and Kyle talked about random stuff for the rest of the bus ride, when the bus made it to their stop they made their way off the bus and stood in silence for a few seconds, then Stan rubbed his neck and turned to Kyle "Well… I guess this is where we split…" said Stan seeming a little nervous, Kyle looked at Stan now also rubbing the back of neck a little "Y-yeah…" The silence returned for a few seconds "So, let's do something this weekend, dude… If you want you can stop over for the weekend." Said Stan grinning and appearing more relaxed now. Kyle took a second to think letting out a loud "Hmm…" as he thought. "Sure Stan, that sounds awesome!" said Kyle now looking excited, and with that the boys said goodbye and began walking towards their homes.

As the boys make their way home, their heads fill with thoughts about the weekend, excitement fills them, now they just had to make it through the rest of the school week…


	3. Chapter 3 : THAT TALK not THE TALK

As Stan made his way to his front door he spent a few seconds fishing through his pockets for his keys, when he finally found them he made his way into his home. As he shut the door he heard the familiar voice of his mother.

"Oh! Hi Stan, how was your day sweetie?" Said Sharon, as she put the book she was reading on the table in front of her. Stan kicked off his shoes before approaching his mother. "Oh, it was alright. It's just school, after all." Said Stan with a smirk on his face. Sharon chuckled "So, how are your friends? You haven't seen them in a while." She said as she picked her book up again and rested it on her lap. Stan looked up at the ceiling for a second before answering "The guys are doing great! ...I'm going to my room, can you give me a shout when dinners ready?" said Stan. "Of course you can Stanley. I'll give you a shout when dinners on the table." Stan said thanks as he turned around and then made his way to the stairs.

As Stan was entering his room he flung his backpack on the floor, he left his room door open slightly, Stan liked hearing what was going on around the house and generally only closed his if he was going to sleep or wanted some 'private' time. He didn't have any homework or anything so he decided to see what everyone else was doing, as usual Steam displayed both Craig and Clyde playing League of Legends, Stan considered asking them if he could join, but quickly decided against it as he was feeling like all he wanted to do was laze and not spend much energy doing anything. So he let out a small sigh before going to YouTube, knowing he could easily find entertainment there without putting much thought into it.

Over at the Broflovski's house Kyle was in the kitchen talking with his dad while his mother was in the living room watching TV. Gerald cleared his throat as he put his newspaper on the table "So, how was your day at school, Kyle?" said Gerald as he grabbed the cup of coffee next to him. "School was okay, it was the first day back so not much happened… Also, me and Stan have most of our classes together again this year." Said Kyle with a happy smile on his face. Gerald finished taking a drink of coffee before returning his attention to Kyle. "Well that's great to her, son! Glad to see that you're happy about school this year!" said Gerald, who then turned his head towards the living room and said "Unlike a certain young man, who just complains about his teacher!" raising his voice so Ike and Sheila could hear him. Ike turned his head towards his father and said "Hey! It's not fair, I've got Mr. Garrison as my teacher and he sucks donkey balls!" before returning his gaze back to the TV. "What, what, what?! Ike, you watch your language!" exclaimed Sheila, obviously annoyed by her son's choice of words. "Oh yeah! Dad, I was invited to spend this weekend at Stan's, so… may I?" said Kyle as he returned the notepad he was doodling on back to his backpack, which was hung on the chair. Before answering Gerald looked at Sheila, who simply nodded back to him, signifying that she heard the request and was okay with it. "Well, your mother has no objections… and I don't have any, so sure you can Kyle." Said Gerald as he turned his head back around towards Kyle. The look in Kyle's eyes was that of pure excitement. "Awesome! Oh, may I be excused now?" said Kyle as he got out the chair and picked up his backpack. "Sure thing, Kyle. Have a good night, son." Said Gerald now returning to his paper. "Thanks mom, thanks dad!" shouted Kyle as he dashed up the stairs and straight into his room.

Back at the Marsh's house Stan had just finished getting changed, since he planned on turning in for the night soon, he was now wearing long black shorts and an old baggy red t-shirt. He then sat cross-legged on his bed and started reading one of his comics, just as he finished the first page he heard a knock on the door, he replied to the knock on his door by saying "Come in" and that's when Randy opened the door and took a step into the room "Hey, son. Is it okay if we have a little chat?" said Randy, smiling at Stan. "Sure dad, what's up?" quickly replied Stan, returning the comic to the nightstand next to his bed. Randy then sat next to Stan on his bed, and let out a little sigh before speaking, "Now Stan, your mother and I have noticed you've been spending a lot of time… alone, in your room lately and your mother wanted me to-…" Said Randy as he was cut off mid-sentence, "Oooh, no way! No way are we having this conversation I-…" said Stan as Randy returned the favor cutting him off in mid-sentence, "Stanley, your mother just wants to make sure you understa-…" Said Randy before being interrupted by Stan, once again. Stan stopped pinching the bridge of his nose and looked at his dad while raising one eyebrow "I ALREADY KNOW, dad..." said Stanley as he returned to pinching the bridge of his nose and quietly saying "This is so embarrassing" under his breath. "Oh, so you've already learnt about it in school? Well… Stan there is a difference between learning about it and do-.." said Randy before getting cut off by Stan, yet again. "Look dad! I KNOW and I KNOW, GET IT?!" exclaimed Stan obviously extremely embarrassed at this point. Randy looked at Stan with a blank expression for a few seconds before he spoke again "Oh… OH! I get it now!" Randy then cleared his throat "W-well… You know, and… YOU KNOW… So I don't have to explain it to you." Said Randy with a complete look of relief on his face. Randy then got up and walked towards the door while Stan picked up his comic and returned to it, when Randy suddenly turned around and said "Oh… You don't have any questions before I leave, do you?" Stan now looked annoyed and let out a loud sigh "No dad, I'm good, thanks." Said Stan with a tone of great annoyance and frustration in his voice. Randy chuckled and said "Oh I bet you are good, son!" Stan just lowered his comic and looked at his dad in frustration and shock and said "D-DAD! Jesus Christ!" then quickly buried his head back into his comic. Randy chuckled again and said "Well goodnight, son." before he closed the door as he left.

Stan tried getting back into his comic book but the previous conversation with his dad, was still on his mind and getting to him, he decided he needed to talk to someone to get it off his nerves. So, he threw the comic to the floor and reached into his nightstand draw for his smartphone, he then searched through his contacts and once he found Kyle, without a second thought he began sending a message to Kyle… A minute or two later and Kyle heard his smartphone buzz, signifying that he had received a new message he reached for his smartphone and read the message instantly, once he noticed the message was from Stan.

"Dude, my dad came in here and tried to seriously give me 'THAT TALK'!" said Kyle, reading the message out loud to himself, he couldn't help but crack a smile and laugh. Whenever he imagined Randy sat next to Stan and the look Stan would have on his face, he just started to laugh. After a few seconds Kyle regained his composure and starting thinking of ways he could respond… After a minute or two he decided how he would respond… "That's totally lame, dude! You're going to be 16 next month, he's like… 4 years late! At least it's over now though! :D" replied Kyle, trying to be supportive and understanding, but still snickering whenever it crossed his thoughts. Stan, still holding his smartphone read the reply from Kyle the moment it came through, he decided to reply one last time. "I KNOW RIGHT! If he had come in wanting to have THE TALK, I would have been cool… BUT wanting to have THAT TALK, seriously NOT cool… My parents man! Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow dude, going to get some sleep. Thanks for listening." Stan then put his smartphone back in his draw, and got into bed and before closing his eyes… He clapped, to turn his room light off.

After reading Stan's latest message, Kyle was happy that he was able to make Stan feel better, even if only a little. As Kyle was putting his phone on his nightstand he heard his mother and Ike coming up the stairs, and he heard the typical back and forth between his mother and Ike. "C'mon moooom! I'm not REALLY tired, can't I PLEASE, PLEASE just watch a LITTLE more TV, it won't hurt none!" to which Sheila let out a sigh as she replied "No, Ike. It's a school night, you need your sleep so you can pay FULL ATTENTION in SCHOOL, young man." Said Sheila as she opened Ike's room door. Ike tried one more pitiful attempt to sway his mother's mind. "But Mo-…" but before he could even finish Sheila cut him off "No Ike, go to bed." Said Sheila in a strict tone, pointing at his bed. After she saw Ike in bed, she turned off his light and closed his door. She then said "Good night, boys." to which Kyle and Ike said "Good night." In unison and the noise of Sheila going down the stairs could be heard. Kyle closed the book he was reading and decided now was a good time to sleep, so he turned off his light, closed his door and got into bed… But found he suddenly became restless, unable to get comfy and whenever he silenced his mind the sudden thought of "I wonder what hand Stan jacks off with…" would occupy his mind, after a few minutes of tossing and turning unable to shake the thoughts out his head, he sat up and let out a long sigh… "W-why am I thinking this? There is no way I'm… No, no I can't be, I mean he's my BEST friend, he's like a brother." Kyle then got out of bed and rummaged under his matrass and pulled out a DVD box and the title read 'BACKDOOR SLUTS #9 - RE-RE RELEASE: MORE WOMEN = MORE PENETRATION!' Kyle just looked at it for a second before stuffing it back under his matrass and thought to himself "My mind… must just be overworked…" before getting back into bed, and this time being able to get to sleep.

It was the early hours and Stan was woken up by the sound of a neighbors outside bin being knocked over, he darted awake and sat up at the sound of the bin hitting the ground "W-who?! Where?! W-what?!" exclaimed Stan, obviously half asleep… After a few seconds just sat, Stan looked down and noticed his sheets where propped "Huh… Wonder why I'm pitching…" He thought to himself while gently tapping the peak of the sheets. He thought it would be awkward to knock one off, considering the conversation he had with his father earlier… So, he just sat back for a few seconds… But it refused to go down. Stan was getting a little annoyed at this point, so he looked around and noticed the glass of water on his nightstand, he picked it up and held it above the propped sheets. "W-wait what am I thinking, this just isn't worth it, there has to be another more humane way!" he suddenly thought to himself before putting the glass of water back on the night stand, after a few seconds he was getting desperate… He wanted to sleep, but his boner was effectively stopping him, that's when he got the idea that if he was to play with it a little then maybe it would go down a bit, so he could sleep. At this point he was willing to try ALMOST anything, so he threw the cover off himself and slid his shorts off, closely followed by his boxer shorts then he slowly started to run his thumb across the head of his penis, he moaned a little as he was doing so. Then he placed his other hand on his pubic hair, he didn't know why, but putting his hand on his pubic hair felt very relaxing to him after a few minutes of this Stan gasped, closed his eyes and felt a warm liquid run down his thumb, Stan quickly moved his arms to his side and took a deep breath, at this point he felt tired again and after a quick cleanup he put his shorts back on and after a few seconds returned to sleep… Actually happy in the thought that he solved the problem without having to go 'all the way'.


End file.
